Sólo uno
by Krisley18
Summary: •OS• Trunks es un buen actor, por lo que fingir que está ebrio no es nada difícil para él. Conseguir un beso, sólo uno, de su guapísima amiga sí es lo complicado.


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**S**ólo uno._

**L**os encontró en uno de los árboles del patio, estaban gritando a toda voz y riéndose de estupideces que no existían. Trunks estaba sentado en una rama, levantando la mano y cantando a todo volumen una canción del momento; lo peor de todo es que creía que lo hacía bien. Goten estaba agarrado del tronco, a un metro del suelo, como si fuera un oso de peluche a quién abrazara, aunque él murmuraba "Bra... Bra...". Hacía bien en murmuras, Trunks ebrio o no lo mataría.

Hacía frío, el ambiente era muy fresco, la luna tenía una potencia como pocas noches en su esplendor y la música se escuchaba un poco amortiguada por el ruido del viento y los gritos de sus mejores amigos. Se paró frente al árbol, con los brazos en jarras y la mirada severa.

—¡Bájense de allí, locos! —gritó. Goten despegó su cara, incluyendo sus labios, del tronco y la miró de forma interrogadora, como si protegiera a su tronco.

—Aléjate de nosotros, somos amantes sin remedios y aún así no queremos una farmacia, una ambulancia estaría bien así me voy rápido a mi habitación con ésta muñeca —balbuceando incoherencias, Goten volvió a pegar su rostro al árbol. Fue una bendición que Marron entendiera lo que dijo.

Marron negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que Goten estaba ebrio; no era anormal, él siempre tomaba una cantidad prohibida de alcohol en las fiestas. Es más, había una parte ya normal en cada fiesta en la que Goten se ponía en el medio y todos aplaudían, los humanos se quedaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que tomaba Goten; si supieran que él fácilmente podía tomar el triple que ellos sin quedarse borracho. Pero esa vez se había dio al condenado infierno. La rubia desistió, una oleada de frío se había coleado por su vestido largo de verano y temió poder enfermarse. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba Trunks, mirándole de una forma casi atrevida que ella no logró entender. La sonrisa divertida y cómplice de alguna travesura que se extendía por el rostro del joven Brief no era exactamente linda de observar sin esperar una consecuencia mala.

—¡Trunks, bájate —gritó Marron. Él dijo algo incoherente que ella no alcanzó ni a escuchar. Pero observó como se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el pobre tronco que amenazaba con caerse— ¡Trunks, por favor, bájate!

—Ni de chiste... —había levantado el dedo índice, señalando absolutamente nada, como si estuviera dando una orden— De acá te veo los pechos, Marron, ¿desde cuándo has crecido tanto? ¡Pero si las tienes enormes!

Marron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Ese no era el Trunks tierno y casi callado de siempre! Él, por primer vez, parecía haber tomado demasiado. Se tapó con la mano y se acercó a Goten para agarrarlo de la cintura y bajarlo. Pero él seguía muy prendido y diciendo estupideces.

—¡Vamos, Goten, bájate y ayúdame a bajar a Trunks!

Estos eran los peores amigos que alguien podía tener. Mentía, pero bueno, tenía que pensarlo. Venía a la fiesta con ellos y la dejaban sola junto a un grupo de chicos muy interesados y poco interesantes, luego la encerraban en el baño con algún extraño y ellos no estaban para ayudarla, y ahora se estaba muriendo de frío con ganas de ir a su casa y teniendo que intentar bajarlos de un árbol. Marron golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—¡Se bajan o les juro por Kami que no les hablo en meses! —ese grito ocasionó que Goten dejara de besar al árbol y que Trunks dejara de cantar, o como bien se debería decir: maullar.

Ambos la miraron en completo silencio. Goten escupió un pedazo de tronco y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó, con voz chillona— No importa, estás buena, ¿quieres que te lleve primor?

Marron tuvo ganas de abofetearlo. Porque sí, ¡quería que la llevaran! Pero no en ese estado penoso y con ese olor nauseabundo. La rubia podía jurar que acababa de ver los pantalones de Goten mojados... Desvió la mirada rápidamente y, con las mejillas coloradas al ver que Trunks la estaba mirando de forma extraña, volvió a gritarle;

—¡Baja! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Goten se aferró con más fuerza al árbol.

—Eres muy mandona, no me gustan esas clases de chicas —y de a poco desapareció entre las hojas al haberse subido más arriba del tronco.

Marron miraba estupefacta la escena. No sabía si reír, si largarse a llorar por el frío que tenía, o simplemente ser una mala amiga y dejarlos plantados en esa escena como ellos la habían dejado hace unas horas poco divertidas atrás.

Gritó asustada cuando Trunks apareció a su lado y le dijo "Hola". Se llevó la mano al corazón y murmuró algo que prefería que ellos no escucharan. Trunks tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada, y la estaba mirando como si fuera un bicho raro que debía estudiar. Marron por unos segundos se divirtió porque Trunks, el siempre inmaculado y erudito de Trunks, parecía un idiota.

—Nosotros nos vamos y te llevamos —Marron apenas pudo entender esas palabras— si me das un beso.

La rubia abrió los ojos y largó una gran carcajada. Definitivamente había tomado mucho. Primero, que él hablara de una forma tan infantil y directa era propio del alcohol y sus efectos. Segundo, el Trunks "_sano"_ sabría que ella jamás le daría un puto beso en los labios. Tercero, ella prefería sacarse ostras y que se le vieran los huesos en los pies antes que tener que darle un jodido beso para que ellos la lleven. Y cuarto, todo lo otro fue producto de una mezcla de sentimientos en la confundida y adolescente cabeza de Marron, que en ese momento se estaba debatiendo por tirarse ella a la yugular de su amigo o que él viniera. Porque podía ser su amigo y todo eso, pero era muy guapo y... ¿Qué hace un beso de malo?

—Está bien. Pero nos vamos.

Él ya se estaba acercando cuando terminó de decirlo, estaba tan confundida que lo empujó con las manos y pidió perdón tartamudeando. Su estúpida conciencia y boca habían sido rivales en ese momento, su cordura y racionalidad sabían perfectamente que un beso no era nada bueno, y menos uno de Trunks con ella. Pero el maldito alcohol, cómo su corazón estaba latiendo por esto que nunca pensó pasaría y lo irremediable de las ganas de hacerlo eran grandes enemigos...

—No, no, no, no, no —rió como una posesa— ¡Esto no está bien, Trunks! Eres mi amigo.

Él ladeó la cabeza para otro lado y dejó de estirar sus labios como si estuviera dando un beso. La miró casi como un perro lastimado, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Marron supo que acababa de meterse en un gran lío. Su mente le decía que ellos no recordarían nada, porque estaban completamente ebrios, no había nada que perder. Excepto que, tal vez, en el camino Goten se estrellara volando contra un edificio o Trunks perdiera el total control del auto.

—Si te doy un beso, nos vamos y yo manejo el coche —dijo, con voz autoritaria. En ese momento la cabeza de Goten quedó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de ambos, el morocho estaba con las piernas aferradas a un tronco y con todo su cuerpo hacia abajo— ¡Goten, te vas a lastimar!

—Ay, sí, cómo no —comentó con voz de mujer, moviendo los brazos de forma provocativa.

En ese momento, Trunks la agarró de los hombros y estuvo a punto de darle un beso, pero ella se corrió.

—¡No! —dijo, con las manos sobre la boca, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer otro error. Estaba muy confundida y se sentía torpe— No te puedo dar un beso.

—¿Porque somos hermanos? —dijo Trunks, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente. Goten se cayó del árbol.

—¡No, no somos hermanos! —chilló, casi al borde de la desesperación. No le dio importancia a Goten que se revolcaba en el piso.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó, con las manos juntas. Trunks hacía un puchero y ella se le lanzaba encima, por suerte, o no, no lo hizo.

—No podemos...

—¿Sólo un besito? —preguntó él, ella lo miró con atención— Sólo uno, sólo uno, un sólo besito... porfis.

Sonrió, porque escuchar a Trunks pedir de esa manera era verlo rebajado como nunca. Trunks tenía tanto orgullo, tanto, que ni siquiera podía decir por favor sin atragantarse. Pero ahí estaba, prácticamente rogándole... "_Y con quince litros literales de alcohol_" se recordó, borrando su sonrisa.

—Está bien... —dijo ella, bajando los hombros— Sólo uno...

Y antes de que terminara la oración, y siquiera respirara, Trunks estaba agarrándola de los hombros y apretando sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso muy torpe, grotesco, con sabor a alcohol... pero el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida. Era raro lo que besar a algunos podía experimentar. Con nadie había sentido ese inmenso cosquilleo en la espalda, esas ganas de apretar más sus labios al del otro y la incurable sensación de abrazarlo. Ahora podía decir que sí sabía lo que era un beso. Lástima que Trunks no fuera a recordarlo. Al finalizar el pequeño y corto beso, Trunks retrocedió unos pasos y la miró, casi como un niño indefenso.

—¿Estuve bien? —preguntó, con voz baja.

Marron ni siquiera notaba que Goten estaba acariciándole el brazo, sólo pudo estar quieta, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos grandes.

—Sí... —tragó saliva.

Trunks sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga y, mientras miraba a Goten que era el único ebrio en ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Era normal, un error entre tanta perfección. No era extraño que él cometiera uno cuando estaba con Marron. Miró para arriba y bufó, pensando: "_¡Maldición, por qué dije sólo uno!_"

* * *

_**T**al vez fue un poco tonto, pero a mí me gustó escribirlo y no quedó feo a mi parecer (algo que dije en la primera nota de autor y que me gusta volver a poner, porque disfruté corrigiéndolo) ¡Pero me interesa mucho saber lo que opinan así que no callen! Amo tanto al TrunksxMarron, son tan lindos estos dos y me encanta poder escribir de ellos. Nos leemos pronto linda, gracias por tener la paciencia tan grande como una ballena para poder leer esto. _


End file.
